


With Your Dying Breath, I Vow

by AgentVanderwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, he still becomes a vampire after this, just let me stick a tree branch in your eye, my poor son raph, not really shippy but its totes there, poor bb simon, this is my depiction for what takes place before hand, time before becoming a fledgling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentVanderwood/pseuds/AgentVanderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short oneshot that place between Camille's killing attack and Raphael carrying Simon to the Institute. </p><p>In response to <a href="http://why-malec-why.tumblr.com/post/145141347214/saphaelimagines-okay-but-imagine-simon-still">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Dying Breath, I Vow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Shadowhunters_ or _The Mortal Instruments_ , or any of Cassandra Clare's work. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on my [tumblr](http://hibyefxlicia.tumblr.com/). Link to the translation for the spanish: [here](http://hibyefxlicia.tumblr.com/private/145143785174/tumblr_o7zbgkPctR1u61jtt).

Raphael sighs to himself as Camille calls for him, the vampire making his way to her rooms and raising his brows as he enters without knocking or otherwise announcing his presence.

“Oh, there you are, Raphael,” she says, sounding bored. “Be a dear and dispose of _that_ , won’t you?”

Raphael narrows his eyes but says nothing as he follows the flippant gesture she makes to a large lump on the ground. It takes him all of a milisecond to realize that it was a body. A dead body.

A dead mundane, to be exact.

His gaze cuts back to her face and he rushes toward her, just barely holding his anger back.

“Are you _insane_? You killed a mundane… do you know what this could do to us if anyone finds out?”

She rolls her eyes before glaring back.

“No one need know if you do as I say and dispose of the body,” she snaps, glancing at the body on the floor. “Besides, it’s _his_ fault for returning like a love sick puppy after I lost all use for him.”

Raphael looks back at the body and suddenly it hits him. The dead mundane was none other than Simon, the friend of Valentine’s daughter. Icy chill rushes over him and oceans sound in his ears as the reality of the situation crashes down on him. Camille is already across the room and out the door by the time he reaches Simon, falling to his knees.

Reaching out, he checks for a pulse and finds one, just barely there. Not dead… but nearly. As soon as his fingers touch Simon’s skin, brown eyes open and seek out his own, a pale pair of lips struggling open as Simon tries to breath or speak but instead he coughs up blood a few times before finally managing a few words.

“I… Clary…” His body is shaking and his eyes burn with fear and understanding of what is happening to him and though Raphael has spent his entire existance trying to convince everyone that he doesn’t feel, that he has no heart, the Hispanic vampire cannot lie to himself in a moment like this.

He settles on the floor, scooping the mundane into his arms, settling his head in his lap. Simon’s hand shakily lifts mere inches from the ground and Raphael doesn’t need the words to know he’s supposed to take it. He laces their fingers together and squeezes Simon’s hand, his mouth on fire as he fights his desire to drink the blood spilling from Simon’s fatal wound and coating his lips. Though he hardly knows this kid and believes the boy to be an idiot to have returned, no one ever deserves to die alone. Especially not like this.

“Shhh, I’m here,” he says, rocking the other softly. “It’s Simon, right?”

The other tries to speak or nod but Raphael knows he’s too close now. Far too close. Simon realizes this as well because tears are streaming from his eyes and soft raspy sobs pass his lips.

“Simon. Shh, usted estará bien en unos momentos. Segundos realmente. No puedo expresar lo mucho que lo siento. Esto es _mi_ culpa. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Te prometo… lo **prometo** en nombre de mi _madre_ , voy a ayudar a su amigo. Lo que está en mi poder, lo haré. **Dios** , lo siento mucho.”

Simon actually smiles in that last moment and those brown eyes say ' _I forgive you_ ' before all the fear and the pain and the light fade. The burning in Raphael’s throat is replaced by dryness and he swallows hard as he clutches Simon’s body to him, eyes stinging and when he blinks them a few times, he feels the thick wetness of tears of blood sliding down his cheeks. Just a few but he allows them because if anyone deserves to be cried for after passing its this mundane who had never come looking for the shadow world but had been dragged into it as a pawn in a stupid, pointless game—the very same game that had _cost_ him his **life**.

It’s a price that Raphael plans to spend his **_eternity_** trying to paying back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and send kudos if you enjoyed this work. Feel free to follow me on my [tumblr](http://hibyefxlicia.tumblr.com/). Link to the translation for the spanish: [here](http://hibyefxlicia.tumblr.com/private/145143785174/tumblr_o7zbgkPctR1u61jtt).


End file.
